konfandomcom_de-20200213-history
GO! GO! Maniac (Song)
''Songtext:thumb 'Japanisch:thumb|right|Der Opening zur ersten Staffel von K-ON! mit der gekürzten Version des Liedes.' Yabai tomarenai tomaranai Hiru ni yoru ni asa ni singing so loud Suki na koto shiteru dake da yo Girls Go Maniac Anna merodi konna ririkku Sagashite ikitain da motto motto Minna issho ni ne Chance Chance negai o Jump Jump kakagete Fun Fun omoi o Shout Shout tsutaeyou Misuttara riha tte koto ni shite, mokkai! Dare mo motteru haato tte iu na no shouuchuu Gyutto tsumatte iru yo kidoairaku ya ai Shun tte nattari wakuwakushitari busy Kaosu mansai na hibi uta ni shichaou Buchimakeacchaou Jugyouchuu mo muishiki ni kenkyuusuru musicianship Ea de OK funiki daiji fui ni kizamu rizumu Tsuujiacchau biito maindo jiyuu ni enjoi Tanoshinda mon ga kachi Gomen yuzurenai yuzuranai Tate·yoko·naname swinging around Suki na oto dashiteru dake da yo Girls Go Maniac Anna guruuvu konna ribaavu Tameshite ikitain da zutto zutto Iki awasete ne Chase Chase ashita o Break Break yumemite Faith Faith tsuyoki de Shake Shake moriagarou Abitara wasurerannai ssho, kassai! Honto genjitsu wa maji kinari shousetsu yori Boo tto ikura shitete mo ne butsukaru deai Kyun tte nattari gutto kitari shite funny Nani kore tte unmei? Ja oborechaou Meippai tannoushichaou Shiken mae mo tsuujou-doori hikisakenai friendship Yakusokushitenai no ni tsui atsumaru houkago Doko datte menbaa sorotta basho soku suteeji Kikoeru yo ne? Kaunto Touzen egao da shi egao de ne Haru mo natsu mo aki mo stepping out, now Suki na hito to iru dake da yo Girls Go Maniac Anna doramingu konna kattingu Uketomete hoshiin da douka douka Me awasete ne Tune Tune kokoro mo Amuse Amuse kasanete Loose Loose kiraku ni Shoot Shoot waza migakou Madamada ikeru hazu desho, jissai! Otona-tachi wa iu kedo suki na koto bakka shicha Damen naru tte iu kedo sou kana!? Dou kana?? Nee suki na koto ni muchuu natteru shunkan tte sa Ikiteru tte kanji da shi…shiawase da shi…dakara ii ya. Tsuu ka damen naru wake nai. Yappashi tomarenai tomaranai Hiru ni yoru ni asa ni singing so loud Suki na koto shiteru dake da yo Girls Go Maniac Anna merodi konna ririkku Sagashite ikitain da motto motto Minna issho ni ne Chance Chance negai o Jump Jump kakagete Fun Fun omoi o Shout Shout more Chance Chance negai o Jump Jump kakagete Fun Fun omoi o Shout Shout tsutaeyou Kimochi ii kara Yeah, ankooru, mokkai! Oh My God! No No music, No smile Oh My God! No No friends, No life All Right! No No No stop going our way We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE No No music, No smile Oh My God! No No friends, No life All Right! No No No stop going our way We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE No No music, No smile Oh My God! No No friends, No life All Right! No No No stop going our way We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE No No music, No smile Oh My God! No No friends, No life All Right! No No No stop going our way We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE 'Deutsch:''' Ich sag fühle diesen Beat meine Energie. Oh Yeah! Jeden Tag sing ich so laut! Nun heißt es. Greife jede CHANCE CHANCE!! Spring nach ihnen JUMP JUMP!! Fühlst du in dir FUN FUN!! Schrei es raus SHOUT SHOUT!! Falls es aber nicht, gleich perfekt wird dann gib nicht auf versuch es nochmal!!! HA!!! Hast du den wirklich geglaubt du wärst die Einzige hier die fühlt. Hast du den wirklich nie erkannt dass man dir hier nur vorspielt. Nur weil du niemand zeigen willst was in dir vor sich geht. Heißt es nicht das es nichts gibt was du nicht verstehst, was für ein Chaos! Aber wen du träumst siehst duuhuu... eine Band und dich darin, und du spürst die Atmosphäre, die dir so gut tut und tust alles um zu verstehn wie die andern fühln um ihn beizustehn. SORRY ich ergeb mich nie singe nur mein Lied und ich übe weiter Swinging Around. Denn der Song ist für all die Freunde die ich so sehr lieb! Los rocke dieses Lied los rocke diesen Beat und üb und spiel und gleich noch einmal! Greif nach den Sternen. Gogo CHASE CHASE!! Nach ihn BREAK BREAK!! Mit ihn FAITH FAITH!! Glaub an dich SHAKE SHAKE!! Schüttel alles ab und ich rate dir lass die sorgen, sorgen sein!!! HA!!! Kategorie:Song